The New adventures of Nicktoons
by nicktoons biggest fan
Summary: Someone is targeting the Nicktoons he already took Danny's Power Timmy's fairies and kidnapped Spongebob what could he be planing read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The New Bad Guy**

 **It was like any afternoon for the 18 year old Danny Fenton who was actually Danny Phantom a half human/half ghost he was wearing his white t shirt with the red circle and red jacket with blue pants and white shoes**

Sam:So Danny have you picked out a college?

Tucker:Yeah man you have to pick before it's to late

Danny:Well you don't have to decide I still haven't made my choice my yet should I stay close to home or go far away I can't decide what to do

Sam:Well I know you will pick the right choice

 **Suddenly there was a huge explosion**

Person 1:Help!

Person 2:Ghost!

Tucker:That's your cue!

Danny:Going ghost!

 **Danny then's flies over to a masked man wearing a white lab coat and armor**

Danny:Hey ugly what's your name!

?:I go by many names but you can call me Paradox

Danny:Well Paradox why have you come to Amity Park?

Paradox:Well Daniel I have come for you and your powers

Danny:How do you know my name and what do you what with my powers?!

 **Paradox presses a button on his armor and a net traps Danny**

Danny:What is this?!

Paradox:A net of my design that traps any ghost

 **Paradox presses another button and his hands glows green**

Danny:What are you going to do?

Paradox:Take your powers of course

 **Paradox shoves his hands into Danny and starts pulling and Danny starts turning into his human form**

Danny:Agh! (he said with tears running down his eyes)

Paradox:Don't worry it will be over soon

 **When Danny opens his eye he saw his ghost powers being pulled out of him and was put in jar and sent off somewhere**

Paradox:And done

Danny:What did you do?

Paradox:You see I took out your ghost powers now you are just a normal human

 **Jimmy comes out of a portal and shoots Paradox**

Jimmy:Paradox give me back my stuff!

Paradox:Oh is the boy mad I took his toys?

Jimmy:Yes and what did you just do to Danny

Paradox:I took away his powers from him

Jimmy:Why would you do that!

Paradox:So I can become all powerful of course!

 **Presses a button on his suit and portal opens up**

Paradox:Well bye for now

Jimmy:Wait!

 **Paradox gets into the portal and leaves and Jimmy runs over to Danny**

Jimmy:Danny are you okay!

Danny:No I am not Jimmy he took my powers

Jimmy:Yeah and we will get them back now come on we have to stop paradox and if I am right he is targeting the Nicktoons

Danny:Timmy and Spongebob we have to go save them but we don't know where he is going

Jimmy:Don't worry I have a tracker on him now lets go

Danny:Right

 **Jimmy opens a portal and they both go in and arrive at Jimmy's lab**

Danny:Why are we here?

Jimmy:So you can get a weapon pick one

 **Danny picks up a bracelet**

Danny:What this?

Jimmy:A exo suit wear the bracelet on your wrist then press the button

 **Danny puts on the bracelet and presses a button and was wearing what looks like his doom battle suit  
**

Danny:Nice

Jimmy:Now lets go

 **Jimmy opens a portal and they arrive in Timmy's world where they see Timmy fighting Paradox**

Timmy:What do you want with me and my fairy's?

Paradox:Oh trust me this has nothing to do with you

Danny:Paradox leave the boy alone!

Paradox:Oh I didn't know that Danny Fenton would show up after I took away your powers

Timmy:Wait you lost your powers

Jimmy:Yeah he did and he took my stuff

Paradox:Yes and I am about to take his fairies

 **Paradox presses a button and traps Cosmo,Wanda and Poof**

Cosmo and Wanda:Timmy!

Poof:Poof!

Timmy:Guys no!

 **Paradox presses another button and sends them away**

Danny:Paradox!

 **Danny charges up the blaster on his suit and shoots Paradox**

Paradox:You will pay for that

Danny:And you will pay for messing with the Nicktoons

Paradox:Sorry but I have one more stop to make bye

Jimmy:He's going after Spongebob come on!

Timmy:I'll catch up with you guys!

Danny:How?

Timmy:I got my recaller

Jimmy:Okay just meet us in Spongebob's world

Timmy:Okay

Jimmy:Here take this (Gives him a water breathing gum)

Danny:Thanks no lets go

 **Jimmy opens a portal and they go into Spongebob's world**

Danny:Spongebob where are you

Jimmy:Maybe Paradox got to him Danny

Danny:No we couldn't stop him

Spongebob:Hey guys

Jimmy and Danny:Spongebob!

Danny:We thought Paradox got you

Spongebob:Para what now?

Jimmy:Paradox he targeting us he already got me Danny and Timmy now he is after you Spongebob

Spongebob:Wow he sounds dangerous

Danny:Yeah so have to be ready for him

Spongebob:Well I am ready!

Paradox:Ready to be captured that is

Jimmy and Danny:Paradox!

Spongebob:That's Paradox he looks scarey

Jimmy:Well it doesn't matter because your out numbered

 **Paradox presses a button and there was more of him**

Paradox:Well take a look at the numbers

Spongebob:Where's Timmy when we need him

Timmy:Did someone need me

Danny,Jimmy, and Spongebob:Timmy!

 **Timmy was wearing the stuff he wore when he fought Mr Crocker in Abra-catastrophe he flies down and joins up with the nicktoons**

Jimmy:Nicktoons unite!

Timmy:Alright!

 **But as soon Danny punches one his hand goes right through**

Danny:What?

Jimmy:Holograms Spongebob!

 **Paradox grabs Spongebob and opens a portal**

Spongebob:Help!

 **Paradox then throws him into the portal and pulls out a blue crystal**

Paradox:Good luck finding me without this

Jimmy:The dimension crystal!

Timmy:The what?

Jimmy:The dimension crystal it's how you locate a dimension without it we won't know what world he's in

Paradox:Yes it is

 **Paradox breaks the crystal and sends it into three portals**

Paradox:Now I will see you again but it will be to late

 **Paradox walks into the portal and Jimmy gets on his knees**

Jimmy:Nooooooooo!

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Leave a review and follow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Back in Jimmy's lab**

Jimmy:I have managed to pin point the location of each crystal

Danny:Nice one Jimmy

Jimmy:Thanks but the problem is that the crystals's are being guarded

Timmy:So who do we have to beat to find our way to Paradox Jimmy:Its are old foes minus Vlad Danny:Wait so who has then?

Jimmy:I don't know okay so where are we heading guys?

Timmy:Lets go to Dimmsdale!

Jimmy:Okay then lets go to Dimmsdale

 **Opens a portal and arrives in Dimmsdale and it is a wasteland**

Danny:What happened here?

Jimmy:I don't know?

Timmy:No this is my home it can't be like this how could this have happened!

 **Crocker was on a big screen tv**

Crocker:Well hello Turner do you like what I did to the place

Timmy:How did you do this and where is everybody?

Crocker:You see I did this with a litte crystal and everybody is right here with me!

Chester:Help!

Aj:Somebody!

Timmy:Everyone!

Crocker:Well if you want to save everyone come and get me!

 **Tv cuts off**

Timmy:Come on we have to save them!

Danny:Alright lets go!

Crockbot:Secure contain destroy

Jimmy:What is that?!

Timmy:It looks like Crocker on wheels and he is made out of metal

Danny:Well we can't let them roam free get them!

 **Timmy pulls out some of his eggs and throws them**

Timmy:Take that scum!

 **Danny fires some rockets from his shoulders**

Danny:This things are to easy!

 **Jimmy fires his laser gun**

Jimmy:And where done here!

Timmy:Now lets go!

 **In Crocker's prison he is watching the Nicktoons**

Crocker:So they made it past my crockbots!

Mr Turner:That's Nicktoons for yeah wait who are Nicktoons?

Mrs Turner:There the good guys honey

Mr Turner:Well then go Nicktoons!

Everyone:Go Nicktoons!

Crocker:Shut up your Nicktoons will not save you and just for your nicktoons to see what I have prepared for them!

Jimmy:Where here now lets stop Crocker!

Crocker:Welcome Nicktoons to your downfall but as you see you have been surrounded!

Timmy:What are you talking about Crockpot!

Crocker:I'am talking about this!

 **Crocker presses a button which opens door and comes out super armored Crockbots**

Crocker:If you thought Crockbots were bad then you haven't seen my super Crockbots!

Danny:What makes them so super there ugliness

Crocker:No its there armor fool now get them!

Jimmy:Nicktoons Unite!

 **Timmy pulls out his mirror and starts whacking the Crocksbot**

Timmy:Is there any end to these ugly robots!

Jimmy:Just keep at attacking them

Danny:Guys grab on to me rockets actived!

 **The nicktoons were flying up to the top**

Jimmy:Danny fire your rockets and Timmy throw your eggs!

Danny:All right

Timmy:Got it

Danny:Fire rockets!

Timmy:Eggs away!

 **When they did this they created a huge explosion**

Jimmy:Now Danny hit the boosters!

Timmy:If you knew this was going to happen nerdtron why did you make us do this!

Jimmy:Because it was the only way to destroy them all!

Danny:That is still not a good reason to do that!

Jimmy:Everyone rockets max power

Timmy:If this doesn't work I am gonna kill you nerdtron!

 **The Nicktoons all activated there jetpacks and zoomed off to the top**

Everyone:Aghhhhh!

Jimmy:Now turn off your rockets!

Danny:Okay!

Timmy:Now lets get on the ground!

Crocker:No how could they have beaten my super crockbot!

Trixie:Because their Nicktoons!

Everyone:Nicktoons Nicktoons Nicktoons Nicktoons!

Crocker:Be quiet just wait and see my greatest weapon powered by this crystal the super crockbot xl hahahaha!

Timmy:So this is the door that will let us fight Crockpot

Danny:Yeah you guys ready for this

Jimmy:Do you really need to ask us that after all we been through

Danny:Your right lets do this you guys

 **They bust open the door to see Crocker on top of a giant robot**

Crocker:Tell me Nicktoons how do you like my super Crocksbot XL

Timmy:I don't like it at all

Crocker:Well how do you like my lasers fire!

Jimmy:Look out!

Timmy:I don't need to dodge

 **Timmy holds up his cape when it hits him there was no effect**

Crocker:That is the work of Fairy god parents!

Timmy:Nope it's the work of magic!

Jimmy:Magic but magic isn't real!

Danny:Guys we have take the crystal from the chest!

Timmy:Lets do it then

Jimmy:Nicktoons unite!

 **Danny blast the arms of robot while Timmy was getting the crystal** and Jimmy was causing a distraction

Jimmy:Come on Crocker who couldn't hit me if you wanted to!

Crocker:Stop it wait why has the robot stopped moving?

Timmy:Because I have the crystal

Crocker:No my powers!

 **Everything that Crocker made was gone**

Jimmy:So where to next?

Danny:Amity park

Timmy:Let's go

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
